Abe's Close Enemy
by xoxelixirxox
Summary: HI!
1. The Plan

* * *

I don't own Abe's Oddysee (but by god I wish I did).   
Hi this is my first ever fanfic, so don't blame me if the story is crap. 

Abe's Close Enemy

Chapter one: The Plan.

Abe walked to the meat pile. _Once again, a long day _he thoughtHe put on his load of scrab meat, then made his way to the employees lounge. But voices made him stop in his tracks. He heard the gluks (glukkons) talking about profits in Rupture Farms. He turned around, and sneaked to the meeting room. He stopped at a large billboard, advertising scrab cakes. Oh, how he longed for a scrab cake, but he shook his head, and continued to the meeting room. The gluks were talking in gluk language (duh) but Abe could understand every word. He sneaked right next to the meeting room and peered inside. A huge computer thingy (I don't know what it is.) showed how money was dropping rapidly because not many scrabs or paramites were turning up. Mullock, the glukkon, (boss of Rupture Farms.) had an idea. It was very unfair, but what else could he do? It was the only way to get money up to a high rate again.

Mullock's POV.

_I know! Those stupid Mudokons! _(I don't know how to spell it, so I'll just spell it like this!) _We'll just get rid of some of them. Not all of them, some. _He thought. "RIGHT!" he exclaimed. " I have an idea. We must use our last resort plan." The gluks all muttered. "Show it on the screen" he ordered to his right hand slig, Zeek. The screen changed. _NEW AND TASTY. _It read. _THE ONLY MEAT. _

Abe's POV 

I saw the computer thingy change. It read _NEW AND TASTY, THE ONLY MEAT._ Abe read further. _INGREDIANTS: SALT, FAT, MUDOKON MEAT… _Abe did not read anymore he just found himself running like crazy. "GRRRRR!"(You know when they make an angry sound) "What right do they have to kill us, just for profits! Now I know what the scrabs and paramites feel like! I gotta rescue my buds!" He started running again, making huge plodding sounds. Sligs awoke everywhere, and one of the billboards changed. It showed a picture of Abe (my cute lil abey!) holding a card with his name on it. Red lights flashed, and Abe could hear sligs shouting "WAIT!" But Abe just kept running. He ran and ran until he came to a ledge and he jumped on. The slig chasing him shot at Abe's but all the shots bounced off the walls. "hehehe" Abe said quietly.

* * *


	2. Mina

I don't own Abe's Oddysee (but by god I wish I did).   
Hi this is my first ever fanfic, so don't blame me if the story is crap. 

Abe's Close Enemy

Chapter 2: Mina.

Abe walked on, until he found himself face to face with another mudokon, Mush (I know, I know. Crappy name.) Mush was Abe's best friend; they had been born together. "Mush! You must escape!" Abe cried. "Follow me." Mush looked confused but said "O.K." Abe walked and Mush followed him. Abe walked forward, and saw a slig facing the other way. He ran back to Mush. "Be quiet. Do what I do." Mush obeyed, sneaking into the shadows with Abe. As the slig faced them, Abe straightened and did not move. Mush did the same, and the slig walked on. Abe and Mush quickly sneaked to the next shadow and waited for the slig to face the other way, then ran ahead. The slig said "What?" But they had already gone. Abe saw a bird portal; this was the only way his friend could escape. "Goodbye Mush." Said Abe. "Goodbye Abe, good luck and don't get killed." Abe smiled. They whistled to each other, then Abe chanted, and Mush was gone. Abe hurried on, and came to another ledge. Below him, he saw the most beautiful thing. It was a female mudokon. Abe stared. "That's Mina," whispered a near mudokon. "I see. You've fallen for her. We all do. But you'll never get her. She's Mullock's adopted daughter.


	3. The Crush

I don't own Abe's Oddysee (but by god I wish I did).   
Hi this is my first ever fanfic, so don't blame me if the story is crap. 

Abe's Close Enemy 

Chapter 3: The Crush.

Abe knew it. He had a crush. He just stood there staring at her as she paced about. Mina's mouth was not sewn shut, so she looked even more beautiful. A slig stood beside her. _Her bodyguard! _Mina looked uncomfortable. Suddenly, she chanted! "Dodododododo" she whispered quietly as the slig shouted, "HELP!" and ran about. "HELP!" the slig shouted again as Mina possessed him. "Hehehe" said the slig. The slig turned around and then lifted up his gun to shoot Mina! "NO!" cried Abe, and before he knew what he was doing, he jumped down to Mina.

Abe's POV

I saw the slig about to shoot the beautiful Mina, and I cried out loud. I'd NEVER want her to get hurt. I didn't care if I got caught, at least she would be safe. Before I knew what I was doing, I was down next to her.

Mina's POV

As the slig turned towards me, I screwed my eyes shut. I wanted to die; I was owned by a stupid gluk and I don't want to. As the slig squeezed the trigger preparing to shoot me, I heard a sharp cry "NO!" Then standing next to me was, ABE! The guy I fancied from day 1 that I got here! He was so brave to save me.

Normal POV

She stared at me, giggled then blew up the slig. Abe loved the sound of her laugh. Mina smiled at him. "Hi I'm Mina." She said sweetly. "I'm um I'm Abe." Mina let out a little shriek. "Wow! Abe? The one Mullock is looking for?" Abe nodded. "WOW! Oh you must meet my pet!"

"Pet? PET! Ahem, ok take me to it."

As Abe walked beside Mina, he thought he was lucky. Every time they met a slig, Mina ordered him or her to stand down. Luckily, they obeyed her. They walked and walked until they came to a small door. "Ahem. Marina is my little scrab baby." The door opened, and in front of them was a scrab, it wasn't a baby unfortunately. It was a tremendous female. She was a beautiful scrab, with dark red skin, a shiny yet sharp beak and an elegant head, which she held high. "Marina NO!" Mina cried as Marina galloped towards Abe. "ARGH!" he shouted as Marina was on top of him. He laughed. "Abe?" Mina peered round, and saw that Marina was prodding Abe gently, as she could not see. Mina laughed, and so did Abe. When she was satisfied, Marina jumped of and went to Mina. Mina was still laughing. She hugged the scrab as it let out a squawk of affection. "Come on," Mina said. "Abe pet her she won't do anything, honest." Marina walked slowly forwards. Abe stared at her. Marina came right up close to her and waited for something to happen. Abe stretched out a hand and touched the scrab. The scrab let out a little purr. "Awww, Mina, I've never touched a scrab let alone pet one." Mina giggled. "See? She won't do anything. Do you want to ride her? She won't knock you off. She won't! Look, I'll put on a Bora (my made-up word for a bridle!) and her Mica (made-up name for saddle!) "But…I…don't…"

"Oh go on!" Mina urged.

"Sigh Okay." Said Abe. "Great. Let me just get them." Mina said.

As Mina went to get the Bora and the Mica,(I've already told you what they are so don't review and say wtf are those?) Abe looked at Marina. Abe's paw (dunno but the game said paw so there.) was still on Marina's beak. There was another scrab in the storage room, and it really wanted to eat Abe, but it stayed still. Suddenly, it charged. "Boha, NO!" Mina cried, but Boha still charged. "ARGH!" screamed Abe but… "BRAWK!" Squawked Marina. She jumped in front of Abe and reared. She wanted to fight to save Abe. They fought. For a long, long time they fought, and finally Marina won. She was weak and bloody, but she was happy. "Wow," Abe said after he had rode Marina, put her to bed and put away the Bora and Mica. "A scrab protecting me. Whoever thought of that?"

Hehehe you like? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE. Ahem. Ok, let's get one thing straight I LOVE MY LIL ABEY! AND IF YOU DARE DEFY HIM I SHALL KICK YOUR UGLY BUTT! Ahem. Review please.


End file.
